


Кровное родство

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: Гал Дукат, правитель Кардассии, навещает свою мать в надежде помириться с ней.





	

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в промежутке между сериями 5.26 "Призыв к оружию" и 6.03. "Сыновья и дочери".

Даже ковёр на полу был тот же самый: тёмно-серый, с густым ворсом, окантованный зелёным и алым узором. Никто не снял и гобелены со стен. Столько раз Дукат шёл по этому коридору, зная, что в конце, за стеклянной створчатой дверью, его ждёт суровый выговор и наказание – и сейчас у него, кажется, так же колотилось сердце, как и в те незапамятные времена.  
Секретарь в расшитом серебряными нитями костюме приложил ладонь к сканеру двери, посторонился. Дукат зачем-то поддел пальцем пряжку ремня, пригладил пряди на затылке – и шагнул в открывшийся проём.  
\- Верховный правитель Кардассианского Союза, главнокомандующий Вооружённых сил гал Дукат, - эхом раскатилось у него за спиной. Он подавил усмешку: мать всегда выбирала себе слуг с сильным, звучным голосом.  
В её высокой причёске почти не прибавилось седины, серые глаза смотрели всё так же зорко, проницательно. Кресло с резной высокой спиной, длинное, в пол, чёрное платье с глухим воротом прибавляли ей величественности.  
\- Можете оставить нас, Родал, - она слегка наклонила голову. – Подготовьте мне аналитику по экономическим новостям.  
\- Слушаюсь, госпожа Келладора.  
Дверь прикрылась у Дуката за спиной с мягким шорохом. Тонкая, обвитая браслетами рука матери поманила его ближе.  
\- Вы можете присесть, гал, - она кивнула на кресло у стены. – Я осознаю, сколь непросты обязанности главы правительства, сколько времени они отнимают. И всё же вы нашли возможность нанести мне визит – я тронута.  
Мягкое сиденье слегка прогнулось под его весом. Дукат чуть наклонился вперёд, устроив руку на подлокотнике:  
\- Я хотел увидеть вас, госпожа Келладора. Наша последняя встреча была омрачена взаимным непониманием, и я надеюсь…  
Слова вязли на языке. Дукат помедлил несколько секунд, пытаясь подобрать нужные. Почему в Совете Детапа ему удавалось говорить свободнее, чем в этом доме?  
\- Я надеюсь, сегодня нам удастся преодолеть всё, что разделяло нас, - наконец выдохнул он.   
Уголки бледных губ слегка приподнялись:  
\- Я не ожидала, что мне доведётся такое сказать – но вы сумели удивить меня, гал. За год с небольшим превратиться из отвергаемого всеми беглеца в главу Кардассии, вернуть ей былую военную мощь – это значительное достижение.  
Он молча наклонил голову.  
\- Увы, не раз вы меня разочаровывали. Но я вижу, что вы достойно выполнили свой долг перед Кардассией – и, возможно, это даст мне силы примириться с вашим упрямством и своеволием.  
Дукат беззвучно выдохнул, кончики пальцев коснулись гребня на лбу, в котором тяжело отдавался пульс.  
\- Всё, что я делаю, я делаю и ради вас, - тихо сказал он. – Я рад, что вы больше не сердитесь на меня, мама.  
Серые глаза вгляделись ему в лицо.  
\- Я готова вновь назвать тебя своим сыном. Но тебе следует вычеркнуть из своей жизни девчонку-полубаджорку. Сам факт её рождения позорит правителя Кардассии. Ты должен объявить, что она не дочь тебе – и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Под пластинами брони, под плотной тканью формы по спине Дуката поползли мурашки. Разве не это он сделал, улетая с Терок Нор вместе с войсками Доминиона?   
Он отрёкся от Зиял. Сам всё оборвал. Надо только рассказать матери.   
Уж конечно, ей придётся по сердцу, что он бросил Зиял на станции, которая вот-вот должна была взорваться вместе с баджорским солнцем. Может, мать даже похвалит его за мудрый и дальновидный поступок.  
Не нужно собираться с духом, как тогда, на Дозарии. Он всё уже решил. Поздно пытаться что-то залатать: Зиял больше никогда не захочет его видеть. А мать… Мать примет его. Достаточно будет одного слова.  
\- Нет, - тускло сорвалось с губ. – Зиял – моя дочь, и это не изменится.  
Надбровные гребни госпожи Дукат недоуменно приподнялись. Она покачала головой.  
\- Мне следовало этого ожидать, - в ровном мелодичном голосе не слышалось ни гнева, ни грусти. – Ты был испорченным с самого детства – видно, столь порочную натуру ничем не исправить. Пусть будет так. Иди.  
\- Мама, - вырвалось у него, - ну что мне сделать, чтобы вы меня услышали? Я не могу отречься от Зиял, но это ничуть не уменьшает мою… моё почтение к вам. Поверьте.   
Усталым жестом она подняла ладонь:  
\- Гал, вам лучше покинуть мой дом. Достаточно разговоров. Вы сделали свой выбор, ещё когда связались с этой бесстыдной баджорской…  
\- Госпожа Келладора, - он поднялся, - я прошу вас не задевать память моего друга.  
Серые глаза блеснули изумлением, от гребней на лбу отхлынула кровь. И всё же Келладора Дукат промолчала.  
Дети не должны перебивать, когда мать говорит – кто на Кардассии осмелится преступить древнее правило? Но глава правительства вправе говорить с любым гражданином так, как считает нужным.  
Особенно когда их не связывает кровное родство .  
Мать поднялась, подошла к шкафу. Прошуршало узкое платье. Она протянула руку за паддом, щёлкнула по экрану, словно не видя Скрэйна. Словно его больше не было здесь.  
\- Здоровья вам и благополучия, госпожа Келладора, - он наклонил голову, повернулся.  
Пять шагов до двери он надеялся, что хоть проклятие услышит в ответ.  
Потом был душный коридор, спёртый воздух, набивающийся в лёгкие. Влажный ветер на крыльце, щелчок по коммуникатору:  
\- Поднимайте.  
Дамар, встречавший его в транспортаторной, разумеется, не осмелился ни о чём спрашивать.   
\- Как только все соберутся из увольнения, возвращаемся на Терок Нор. Мы и так задержались.  
Помедлив на ступеньках платформы, Дукат вновь повернулся к своему заместителю:   
\- Ты раздобыл подпространственный код, о котором я тебе говорил? 

…Код оказался верным, но соединиться с комнатой 32-а третьего корпуса общежития Баджорского Университета Дукату удалось лишь со второй попытки. Зиял подошла к пульту связи в пушистом халате, шлёпая босыми ногами. Глаза под мягкими надбровными гребешками заспанно щурились – и распахнулись в удивлении, стоило ей посмотреть на экран.  
\- Отец?  
\- Здравствуй, Зиял, - он прочистил горло. – Как учёба?  
Она недоверчиво тряхнула головой, растрёпанные чёрные локоны упали на лоб, на плечи.  
\- Ты вычислил, где я, подобрал код и послал срочный вызов посреди ночи, чтобы узнать, хорошо ли я учусь?  
Дукат заставил себя улыбнуться:  
\- Нет. И у меня совсем вылетело из головы, что у вас уже так поздно.  
Зиял кивнула, подперла ладонью подбородок, устраиваясь возле экрана. Зиял ждала. И Дукат выпалил:  
\- Я приеду к тебе.   
\- Правда? – мягкие розоватые губы дрогнули, она потянулась вперёд, к нему. Он энергично кивнул:  
\- Нам о многом нужно поговорить. Я погорячился, Зиял. Я зря улетел вот так.  
\- Зря, - отозвалась она. И улыбнулась – широко, радостно:  
\- Приезжай. Я очень соскучилась.  
Его обдало, пронзило волной ликующего жара, словно он голой грудью прижался к нагретым камням.   
И теперь его от этих камней не оторвёшь.  
\- Я тоже, Зиял, – он опустил подбородок на руки, почти коснулся лбом гладкой плёнки экрана. – Я тоже.


End file.
